I'll Be Home For Christmas 5
by MissDonnie
Summary: Jane makes a promise to Lisbon, and he doesn't want to break it
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, but it looks in real life that Jane is not going to be home in time for Christmas…but this is fiction and you can be sure it is going to happen. Also sorry it is not attached to chpt. I have trouble just uploading a story into the site.

/

The sun was going down, and the weather was getting colder in the part of the plane the three survivors were in. Jane and Bonnie were looking at the large tarp they had stretched across the opening of the end of the plane they were on. They both look at it, waiting to see if the wind would blow it apart.

"I think its holding." As Jane picks up the hammer and finds another bolt from one of the seats and taps it into the tarp and wall. "I'm glad that you found the hammer."

"We're a good team you figured out how to put the tarp up." She smiles at him and starts walking back to where Cho is, Jane follows her. Cho looks asleep; they had fixed the seat he was on so it was lying flat. Bonnie sits down on another chair they had flat and Patrick joins her. The three of them had on three sweat shirts they found in the luggage they found in the back. Jane goes over to Cho and pulls an overcoat up closer to his chest. Cho opens his and closes them again.

"The pilot?" he says in a quiet voice. Jane shakes his head no. "Were they able to send out a message?"

"I don't think so, I found the copilot before he died. The pilot shot himself and apparently turned off the transformer sometime after the flight took off. The copilot didn't know why the pilot did it." Jane reaches into his pocket and takes out a pair of gloves and hands them to Cho. We're going to need to keep warm tonight. I'm sure they will be looking for us when the sun comes up, by now we should be missing."

"I guess so." Cho says as he looks around. "We're lucky we were sitting in the back" closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

Jane puts the gloves so the Cho can reach them, and goes over to Bonnie, she has covered up with an overcoat that is very large on her, he joins her on the seat and puts another overcoat over himself, and hands her some gloves as he puts some on. "You hungry?" he reaches into the overcoat and pulls out some small packages of crackers and then from another pocket he hands out two cokes.

"Thank you. When it get light in the morning I'll find some of the sandwiches that we had for the trip,  
>Agent Trent had them made at the hotel they were in and brought them to surprise the others. There are some chips also.<p>

"Sounds like a great breakfast, now if we just had some tea." He says looking at the coke.

"There some tea in the cabinet also, sorry no hot water."

"I have matches and there is a lot of water outside to make some hot water, and a few things to burn that have not got to wet…you have any milk in your tiny kitchen?" She nods her head yes "Great, a nice cup of tea to start the day." He smiles as he opens the crackers. "Peanut butter, yum."

/

After getting home, Lisbon decided to do some cleaning on her own, after vacuuming the house and doing the kitchen floor, she sits down with a cup of tea. She looks at her watch for the tenth time since she had been home. He should have been here by now, maybe with the holiday traffic it was taking them longer to drive back to Austin. Christmas was going to be so great this year, they had of course been together for other Christmas's but this one seems special for them, their first as a couple. She worried that her Christmas present for Jane would be alright; she wasn't sure how he would react to it. They hadn't talked about children; the subject just never seemed to come up. Was he ready for another child? The fact that she was pregnant was a big surprise for her also; she was on the pill and never failed to take it every morning. The doctor told her that it has been known that women could get pregnant on the pill, but the odds were high against it. Well she and Jane had beaten a lot of odds in getting to the relationship that they were in. There is a knock at the door, she gets up quickly and rushes to the door.

"Did you forget your key again Patrick." She yells as she opens the door and looks out and see's Abbott and Vega standing at the door, they looked upset.

"What happen… where is Jane?" She says, already feeling that something had seriously happen to Jane. Not now…not when they were finally together.

Abbott comes in the house and takes her in his arms; Vega comes in closing the door.

"Lisbon, the plane they were in is missing. I was notified by the Houston office since they were the ones who rented the private plane. It's too dark for a search for the plane, but as soon as the sun comes out they will start searching." Lisbon legs give out and Abbott gets her to the couch. "Vega get her a glass of water." Vega rushes out of the room.

"Do they know where they are? Where are they going to look…I want to be there." Lisbon's says talking so fast that Abbott can barely follow what she is saying. "They are going to notify us with any news they have, the plane went down about thirty minutes after it took off, so they are …."

"Didn't they send out a message where they were, what was happening?" Lisbon looks at him, trying not to cry.

"No…they said after the plane left someone turned off the radio equipment, including the transmitter location device."

Vega comes over to the couch and hands Lisbon a glass of water. Lisbon looks at it and puts it down on the coffee table. How could this be happening to them, they were supposed to have that happily ever after life? She is past listening to Abbott and Vega talking to her. She heard Jane's voice telling her "I love you" that night on the plane. How he looked when she gave him the key to the house. She felt like she was drowning and her life with Jane was all she could see and hear. That smile he had that was just for her, how she loved to run her fingers through those golden curls. She could hear Abbott calling her name; she shudders and looks at him.

"It's possible that the plane went down, and everyone is waiting to be found, and knowing Jane he is teaching them all magic tricks until help comes." He smiles at her.

"Do you really think so?" She says "Of course I do…you know Jane and the luck he always seems to have." Abbott says praying that he was right this one time.


	2. Chapter 5

Hopefully you will see this posted correctly, otherwise this will chapter 6 on it's on. I don't have more than a couple chapters left…..I don't own any of the character, show, etc. I just borrow them and bring them back no worse for wear.

/

It had been a very cold night; Bonnie is buried up to her neck in coats and airplane blankets and a red skier's hat on. She wakes up and looks around, it is still dark outside, but the sun should be up soon. She looks to her side and Patrick is gone, his blankets and coats still next to her in a bundle. She hears Cho trying to get comfortable, so she moves from the warmth of her blankets and stands up and goes over to Cho. His eyes are open and he looks in pain.

"Can I get you some more pain pills and some water?" she says softly, feeling his forehead with her hand, and makes a small face. "You've got a little bit of fever."

Cho looks over at her and then out the window, through the frost on the outside of the window. "Pills and water sound good, where is Jane? He looks back at her.

"He must have gone outside for a bit….bathroom call? I'm sure he'll back in a few minutes. I'll be back with some water…do you feel up to eating some peanut butter crackers, or I could go look for the sandwiches over by the bar?

"No, not now, but thanks. How are you doing?" He says quietly.

Bonnie looks towards her husband's body and back at Cho. "I've been better, I don't have time to grieve for him now, I'm sure once I get home it will hit me that he isn't coming back home. We have a son at home, so I'll still have a bit of him."

"What's his name?" She smiles as she is leaving his side. "His name is Morton James, but we call him MJ for short. He's going to be two in January."

She goes over to where the tarp is, and moves it a little and looks out. The snow has stopped, but there are still some strong winds. Where could he be, she decides to wait a bit more and see if he comes back, hoping that he didn't get lost.

Patrick stands still and looks around the area, stamping his feet he knows he should go in. Sleep was not going to happen tonight, too much to worry about. By now Lisbon must know about the accident. Abbott and the rest of the team where there to help her out. Right now his plans for Christmas were getting slimmer. Bonnie said they would start looking for them at day light, but she was worried if they were off the course they should be at. Maybe the pilot didn't have any plans of were to crash and didn't move off course, he hoped.

He turns around to go back, when he stops and turns back, he sees a glimmer of light coming from below their crash site. There it was again, the tree branches moving with the wind would hide it, and then come back when the wind slowed down. He moved a little closer, how far it could be. The light means people are there…and he was planning on moving towards them.

He moves back to the tarp and moves it aside and goes in. He gets most of the snow off his shoes as he goes in. Bonnie is awake and moving behind what is left of the bar. She has a bag in her hand, and some bottled water. "Hi, you came back just in time. I found the sandwiches, and have some water for Kimball and some more pain pills. He is running a slight fever, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. The sun should be up in another hour or so. Maybe they will find us quickly." She says trying to smile.

"I saw a light it's below where we are. I not sure if it's a small town, or only a cabin, but it's a sign of people. We'll wait and see if were are found today before we make any more plans. We can talk about it later. " Patrick takes off his wet shoes and coat, and motions for her to follow him back to their beds. He goes over to Cho and see's he is awake. He gives Cho a big smile.

"So how are you enjoying our great adventure Cho?" He looks closer at Cho, and notices that the man is in some pain.

"I'll live, it could be worst I guess." Bonnie hands some pills and a bottle of water to him. "Thank you."

"The search planes should be out looking for us now, the sun has been up for a few minutes. We were only about an hour away from Denver."

Cho looks at her, not wanting to say that where they were, with the snow probably covering the plane it would hard for the search planes, and that was if they were on course.

"I was out before the sun came out this morning, there is a glow from a town or cabin, and it's down in a valley from us."

"We may have to look into that…you could probably make it by yourself and get help for us." Cho takes another drink from the water bottle.

Jane doesn't say anything, and goes back to the small kitchen area and gets a pan and pours some water in it and goes out of the plane. Bonnie follows him, as he is looking around from some tree branch on the ground that might not be too wet. She takes some paper out of her pocket and a box of matches.

"I'll help out; we can all use a hot drink." They both walk a short distance and pick up some firewood. Jane piles it up and takes the matches from her. After the third time, he looks a bit discouraged. She takes the matches, lights a piece of the paper and puts it under some of the dryer sticks, she blows on it and yells out in glee when she sees smoke and then a small fire. "I bet you weren't a Boy Scout…but I was a great Girl Scout and I love camping."

He puts the pan of water over the fire happy to think that soon he will have tea." Glad to hear that…without my tea in the morning I tend to get grumpy."

They are quiet as they watch for the water to heat up, both wondering how soon they can get out of here and get Cho some help. Bonnie sure that the airplane search would find them, and Jane knowing they may have to walk out of here.

Lisbon sitting at a window seat looked out at all the snow the plane was going over. How could they find a plane in all this, the plane started going down for a landing in Denver. Abbott looks over at her, her hands gripped together tightly. He didn't want her to come with them, but he couldn't say no to her.

"We will be landing in a few minutes; the FAA will be meeting us to discuss what is happening with the search. Also the FBI agents from Houston will be there, since all except Cho and Jane were from their office."

"Thank you for letting me come along, I couldn't just stay there waiting…for any news." She says wiping a lone tear going down her face.

A short time the Austin team, the Houston team and the FBI were in a conference room. Tom Horton from the FAA is pointing at a map. "The air controllers lost sight of them about forty five minutes into the flight. The plane belonged to Gibbons Flights, he has five jets and he has a perfect flight record on all the planes. What concerns us the most is the pilot Gerald Rainy left a note telling his wife he was taking one last flight and that he loved her. So this makes us believe that he was not following the flight plan."

He notices Abbotts hand raised. "Yes Agent Abbott?"

Abbott stands up "What do we know about the Co-Pilot?" "A good pilot, lot of flight time, in fact was getting close to getting his Captain license. We know that he or the captain didn't send any messages regarding a problem."

Lisbon puts a hand to her forehead; Abbott and Vega kneel down by her chair. "Lisbon are you okay?" Vega says putting a hand on Lisbon's knee.

"I'm just very tired…"

Abbott stands up and says to the room "Agent Lisbon needs to rest now, as you may know Mr. Jane is …a very close friend." Abbott says not wanting to tell everyone he knows the relationship that the couple have.

"The planes involved with the search will be calling in with any results with the search; we have some cots set up in case the search goes longer…until they are found. Julie will you show Agents Vega and Lisbon to the room and get them anything that they need."

A woman stands up and goes over, she and Vega help Lisbon stand up "Agent Abbott…you'll let me know if anything…anything comes up?" Lisbon says in a quiet voice.

"You can trust me Lisbon, you'll know right away. Try to get some rest."

Abbott and Wiley watch as the women leave, as they turn back to the rest of the meeting.


	3. Chapter 6

Sorry for such a long wait…sometimes real life catches up. Husband was ill and it left very little time for me. Anyway hope you like the final chapter I have another story I would like to write and hopefully put it up on the site the correct way. The title will be "A Killer Among Us."

/

The sun was getting lower as the afternoon was beginning. Jane is outside of the plane; he keeps looking up at the sky, and listening for any sound of a plane. Bonnie came out from behind the tarp they had put up to keep some of the cold wind from coming into what was left of the plane. She looks up at the sky also.

"We have about three hours maybe before they give up the search for tonight." She says going over to Jane. Jane is checking out the empty skies again "I have a couple of ideals for us to move Cho without having him use that leg. There are a couple of seats that we can put into a laying position, tie them together with seat belts. There is some rope I found with the suitcases and packages that they were carrying to Houston. I can use it to pull Cho, from what I saw last night it all downhill." He looks at her, as she scans the sky again. "I know you don't want to leave here, but we have to try and get down to the lights I saw. Tonight looks clear, so it shouldn't snow, we can't take a chance of waiting another day and the weather turning."

"I know, Mr. MacGyver…all we need is some duct tape to help you." He looked at her for a second and then he laughed remembering the show he watched years ago. "In my training they always told us to stay where we were, by the crash scene. It worries me that we were way of course and it might be a couple of days before they spread out the search." She says going closer to him. "Cho is having some trouble breathing; I agree we have to get him down to help."

"Let's get started" he turns to go into the plane, and then turns back to her. "If you could get all the flash lights, water and a backpack to put them in it will help. We'll get you back to your son, and Cho some help." He starts to say I promise, but so far he hasn't been able to hold the promise he made to Lisbon. He wasn't sure that they could get help in one more day.

/

Lisbon was walking up and down a hallway; she looks like she hasn't slept much. Fingering her cross she sends another message for Jane and Cho's survival. Abbott comes out of the conference room where everybody is working on the search. He come over to her and starts keeping up with her pacing.

"The planes are going to stay out for another hour and they will start out in the morning at first light." He says softly to her.

Lisbon goes over and sits down on a couch that is by the conference room. Abbott joins her. "It took so long for us to finally get together; I'm not sure how I can handle it if he doesn't come back to me. I was so mad about him protecting me on out last case, now I know how he must have felt about me getting shot."

Abbott looks down at his feet, not sure what to say. "Jane told me about that, the fact that he pulled you out of the team to go to another floor, and how upset you were."

"When was that?" Surprised that Jane would go to Abbott. "That night it happened. You had left work, and he didn't know if you would want him to go to your place or not, since you left before he got to your car. We went out for a drink and I drove him back to the Airstream." Lisbon is sure that her face is red from embarrassment that Abbott knew so much her and Jane as a couple. Jane had told her that Abbott knew about the two of them almost the same day they started working on his team. "He told me how he felt about you being in danger, but he knew that being in law enforcement was what you wanted. To be truthful I shouldn't be telling you about our conversation, Jane had a few drinks that night."

"He told me that we would work it out…and we will. Thank you for talking to me Boss." She says putting her hand on his arm.

/

Cho wakes up to see Jane standing by the seats that he lying on. He looks quickly out the window to see that the sun is going down. "I can tell by the look on your face that the search for us didn't make it here?" he says moving and hissing out with pain when he moves his broken leg.

"Bonnie and have rigged up a sled for you, it looks good. When it gets darker I'll be able to see the lights and we can start down towards them. With any luck maybe we can reach it before morning. The sky is clear so it doesn't look it will snow." Jane says with a small smile.

"Jane…I've already discussed this with you before. Leave me here; you and Bonnie will get down faster than pulling me along. I'll be okay until you get help to me and…" Jane raises his hand to stop Cho from talking more.

"I'm not leaving you here….we all go or we all stay. Bonnie agrees with me that we don't know how long it will be before a search plane finds us. If we have another snow storm…." Bonnie comes up by Jane. "We will have you snug as bug in your sled, and I agree with Jane…we all go. What would happen to you if we couldn't get back because of the weather?" Cho looks at the two people, and knows what he would say if one of them was hurt, he would never leave that person alone. "Okay, when do we start this?

Jane put his hand on Cho's shoulder. "Let's get you out of here and to your ride out of here."

Bonnie and Jane help Cho sit up on the edge of the seats he was lying on. Bonnie is holding the broken leg so it won't much as they shift him to a standing position. They walk towards the open section of the plane, making sure that Cho doesn't put any pressure on his leg. They get him out of the plane and stop so Cho can rest a bit. Cho looks around for the first time he sees the other part of the plane. "Guess we were pretty lucky to be at the back of the plane." He says as they move him to the sled that Jane and Bonnie had made. They him down on the sled, and cover him with coats they found on the plane and blankets that were in storage for passengers during the flight. Cho sighs as he lies down on the sled. His breathing sounds harsh as he tries to take a breath.

"We're going to get some water and crackers and such to take with us. Anything of yours you want us to find and pack up for you?" Jane says, looking worried about Cho's breathing.

"No, I'm good." Cho says in a tired voice. Bonnie goes into the plane and comes back out with a ski hat and puts it on Cho's head. She tugs in some of the covering over him, and goes back.

Jane takes a walk to the outskirts of the plane and looks toward the area where he saw the lights before. He rubs his arms to keep warm when the wind picks up and seems to surround him. He hears Bonnie come up behind him, and turns to her. She is carrying a pair of ski boots.

"I think these will fit, you could always put some more socks on if they are a bit big. You won't be able to walk with shoes you have on now." He looks down at his worn shoes, and nods in agreement. He looks back at the small valley and points suddenly to a light twinkling

"There, that's where we are heading for." She steps closer to him and looks at the small light, and claps her hands. "Great….I'm so happy to see that light, thank you for finding it for us, gives me a lot more hope."

They are both quiet as they see another light coming from the valley. "Let's get going." Jane says and they walk back to the plane and Cho.

Jane has changed into the ski boots and has on his suit jacket, a couple of sweaters and a long coat to keep warm. He hands one of the two backpacks to her, and helps her put it on, then puts the other one on his back. They are both holding a flash light, that is turned off and they look at the plane one more time, and Jane picks up the ropes he has tied to the make shift sled and pulls it out past the plane. The snow is helping the sled to slide better, and he hopes that it continues until they reach help. Bonnie takes another look at the plane, tears coming to her eyes. Jane looks over at her, knowing how she must feel leaving her husband there in the plane. She hasn't had the time to really grieve for his loss. She sees him looking at her. "I'm fine. Let's get going to those beautiful lights." He nods in agreement and he pulls the sled and she walks beside it so she can see is Cho needs anything.

They had been moving quickly for the first couple of hours, and Jane was happy they were making good speed. He hears Cho coughing and he turns to look at him. Bonnie motions for him to stop as she kneels down by Cho. Jane goes over to the other side of the sled and kneels down also."

Cho keeps coughing, and Bonnie helps him set up a bit. After a couple of minutes he catches his breath and stops coughing. She notices that blood is on his chin from the coughing. She looks over and Jane with a worried look on her face.

"You want some water Cho?" Bonnie says, Cho nods his head yes. She goes over to the backpack she took off when she went to help him, and takes out a water bottle. She puts it her coat pocket hoping to warm the water up a bit.

"Sorry Jane….don't want to hold us back." He says with difficulty. "I think I broke a rib…it's beginning to hurt a lot more than it did."

"We'll rest here a bit" Jane says trying not to sound worried. Bonnie opens the water bottle and lifts Cho's head so he can have a drink. Cho lays his head back and motions to her that he had enough of the water. She takes a drink from the bottle and hands it to Jane. While Jane takes the bottle, they both look at each other, knowing that they needed to make it down faster to the lights. Cho sighs and closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. They make sure that he is covered well and Jane goes back to the rope to pull the sled. Bonnie comes over to him. "Why don't we both pull him, that way you won't be so tired."

Tiredness crept over him, pulling the sled and going through deep snow was not as easy as it looked. He doesn't say anything, but puts his hand holding the rope further up, so there is room for her hand on the rope. They both move out with the sled, moving a little faster with her help.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for such a long wait…sometimes real life catches up. Husband was ill and it left very little time for me. Anyway hope you like the final chapter I have another story I would like to write and hopefully put it up on the site the correct way. The title will be "A Killer Among Us."

/

The sun was getting lower as the afternoon was beginning. Jane is outside of the plane; he keeps looking up at the sky, and listening for any sound of a plane. Bonnie came out from behind the tarp they had put up to keep some of the cold wind from coming into what was left of the plane. She looks up at the sky also.

"We have about three hours maybe before they give up the search for tonight." She says going over to Jane. Jane is checking out the empty skies again "I have a couple of ideals for us to move Cho without having him use that leg. There are a couple of seats that we can put into a laying position, tie them together with seat belts. There is some rope I found with the suitcases and packages that they were carrying to Houston. I can use it to pull Cho, from what I saw last night it all downhill." He looks at her, as she scans the sky again. "I know you don't want to leave here, but we have to try and get down to the lights I saw. Tonight looks clear, so it shouldn't snow, we can't take a chance of waiting another day and the weather turning."

"I know, Mr. MacGyver…all we need is some duct tape to help you." He looked at her for a second and then he laughed remembering the show he watched years ago. "In my training they always told us to stay where we were, by the crash scene. It worries me that we were way of course and it might be a couple of days before they spread out the search." She says going closer to him. "Cho is having some trouble breathing; I agree we have to get him down to help."

"Let's get started" he turns to go into the plane, and then turns back to her. "If you could get all the flash lights, water and a backpack to put them in it will help. We'll get you back to your son, and Cho some help." He starts to say I promise, but so far he hasn't been able to hold the promise he made to Lisbon. He wasn't sure that they could get help in one more day.

/

Lisbon was walking up and down a hallway; she looks like she hasn't slept much. Fingering her cross she sends another message for Jane and Cho's survival. Abbott comes out of the conference room where everybody is working on the search. He come over to her and starts keeping up with her pacing.

"The planes are going to stay out for another hour and they will start out in the morning at first light." He says softly to her.

Lisbon goes over and sits down on a couch that is by the conference room. Abbott joins her. "It took so long for us to finally get together; I'm not sure how I can handle it if he doesn't come back to me. I was so mad about him protecting me on out last case, now I know how he must have felt about me getting shot."

Abbott looks down at his feet, not sure what to say. "Jane told me about that, the fact that he pulled you out of the team to go to another floor, and how upset you were."

"When was that?" Surprised that Jane would go to Abbott. "That night it happened. You had left work, and he didn't know if you would want him to go to your place or not, since you left before he got to your car. We went out for a drink and I drove him back to the Airstream." Lisbon is sure that her face is red from embarrassment that Abbott knew so much her and Jane as a couple. Jane had told her that Abbott knew about the two of them almost the same day they started working on his team. "He told me how he felt about you being in danger, but he knew that being in law enforcement was what you wanted. To be truthful I shouldn't be telling you about our conversation, Jane had a few drinks that night."

"He told me that we would work it out…and we will. Thank you for talking to me Boss." She says putting her hand on his arm.

/

Cho wakes up to see Jane standing by the seats that he lying on. He looks quickly out the window to see that the sun is going down. "I can tell by the look on your face that the search for us didn't make it here?" he says moving and hissing out with pain when he moves his broken leg.

"Bonnie and have rigged up a sled for you, it looks good. When it gets darker I'll be able to see the lights and we can start down towards them. With any luck maybe we can reach it before morning. The sky is clear so it doesn't look it will snow." Jane says with a small smile.

"Jane…I've already discussed this with you before. Leave me here; you and Bonnie will get down faster than pulling me along. I'll be okay until you get help to me and…" Jane raises his hand to stop Cho from talking more.

"I'm not leaving you here….we all go or we all stay. Bonnie agrees with me that we don't know how long it will be before a search plane finds us. If we have another snow storm…." Bonnie comes up by Jane. "We will have you snug as bug in your sled, and I agree with Jane…we all go. What would happen to you if we couldn't get back because of the weather?" Cho looks at the two people, and knows what he would say if one of them was hurt, he would never leave that person alone. "Okay, when do we start this?

Jane put his hand on Cho's shoulder. "Let's get you out of here and to your ride out of here."

Bonnie and Jane help Cho sit up on the edge of the seats he was lying on. Bonnie is holding the broken leg so it won't much as they shift him to a standing position. They walk towards the open section of the plane, making sure that Cho doesn't put any pressure on his leg. They get him out of the plane and stop so Cho can rest a bit. Cho looks around for the first time he sees the other part of the plane. "Guess we were pretty lucky to be at the back of the plane." He says as they move him to the sled that Jane and Bonnie had made. They him down on the sled, and cover him with coats they found on the plane and blankets that were in storage for passengers during the flight. Cho sighs as he lies down on the sled. His breathing sounds harsh as he tries to take a breath.

"We're going to get some water and crackers and such to take with us. Anything of yours you want us to find and pack up for you?" Jane says, looking worried about Cho's breathing.

"No, I'm good." Cho says in a tired voice. Bonnie goes into the plane and comes back out with a ski hat and puts it on Cho's head. She tugs in some of the covering over him, and goes back.

Jane takes a walk to the outskirts of the plane and looks toward the area where he saw the lights before. He rubs his arms to keep warm when the wind picks up and seems to surround him. He hears Bonnie come up behind him, and turns to her. She is carrying a pair of ski boots.

"I think these will fit, you could always put some more socks on if they are a bit big. You won't be able to walk with shoes you have on now." He looks down at his worn shoes, and nods in agreement. He looks back at the small valley and points suddenly to a light twinkling

"There, that's where we are heading for." She steps closer to him and looks at the small light, and claps her hands. "Great….I'm so happy to see that light, thank you for finding it for us, gives me a lot more hope."

They are both quiet as they see another light coming from the valley. "Let's get going." Jane says and they walk back to the plane and Cho.

Jane has changed into the ski boots and has on his suit jacket, a couple of sweaters and a long coat to keep warm. He hands one of the two backpacks to her, and helps her put it on, then puts the other one on his back. They are both holding a flash light, that is turned off and they look at the plane one more time, and Jane picks up the ropes he has tied to the make shift sled and pulls it out past the plane. The snow is helping the sled to slide better, and he hopes that it continues until they reach help. Bonnie takes another look at the plane, tears coming to her eyes. Jane looks over at her, knowing how she must feel leaving her husband there in the plane. She hasn't had the time to really grieve for his loss. She sees him looking at her. "I'm fine. Let's get going to those beautiful lights." He nods in agreement and he pulls the sled and she walks beside it so she can see is Cho needs anything.

They had been moving quickly for the first couple of hours, and Jane was happy they were making good speed. He hears Cho coughing and he turns to look at him. Bonnie motions for him to stop as she kneels down by Cho. Jane goes over to the other side of the sled and kneels down also."

Cho keeps coughing, and Bonnie helps him set up a bit. After a couple of minutes he catches his breath and stops coughing. She notices that blood is on his chin from the coughing. She looks over and Jane with a worried look on her face.

"You want some water Cho?" Bonnie says, Cho nods his head yes. She goes over to the backpack she took off when she went to help him, and takes out a water bottle. She puts it her coat pocket hoping to warm the water up a bit.

"Sorry Jane….don't want to hold us back." He says with difficulty. "I think I broke a rib…it's beginning to hurt a lot more than it did."

"We'll rest here a bit" Jane says trying not to sound worried. Bonnie opens the water bottle and lifts Cho's head so he can have a drink. Cho lays his head back and motions to her that he had enough of the water. She takes a drink from the bottle and hands it to Jane. While Jane takes the bottle, they both look at each other, knowing that they needed to make it down faster to the lights. Cho sighs and closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. They make sure that he is covered well and Jane goes back to the rope to pull the sled. Bonnie comes over to him. "Why don't we both pull him, that way you won't be so tired."

Tiredness crept over him, pulling the sled and going through deep snow was not as easy as it looked. He doesn't say anything, but puts his hand holding the rope further up, so there is room for her hand on the rope. They both move out with the sled, moving a little faster with her help.


End file.
